The Demon King
by BatButler
Summary: One night, Orihime Inoue is kidnapped and finds herself in the castle as a demon king. To her horror she finds out what he plans to do with her. Marry her and use her to reproduce with. Yet during her stay with the king, she begins to discover secrets and that not everything is what it seems. AU Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there lovely readers, so this is the Bat here with my all-time favourite pairing Ulquihime. I had this idea after...well I'm not even sure. It just sort of appeared one night and I've finally found the inspiration to put this into words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters, I just own the story line.**

"Please, I'm begging you, let me go," she cried, tears flowing down her face creating a river in the process. Her grey eyes were full of terror and anxiety. Her heart was palpitating within her chest, feeling as if it will burst right out then and there. She struggled against her captors, the ropes in which her wrists were constricted with. Burning her skin as she wiggled them about trying to get free. She wanted to go home, back to reality, where everything was normal and nothing was distorted. When fables were just that, stories. Yet, this was all so very real.

"There will be no release for you Miss Inoue," a monotone voice says "You are my captive, _mine, _and mine alone"

**Two hours earlier**

"Phew," a tired Orihime says as she falls onto her couch exhausted. It had been a stressful day at work, the bakery had never been as busy as it is today. The couch made a soft 'thud' as she collided with the soft cushions. Kicking her shoes off, she closed her eyes and put her arm across her face. Reflecting on her day she felt her cheeks flush at the inappropriate comments of some of the customers.

When she had been serving one of the customers at a table she felt something cross her behind, the ghost of a hand and then comments were made. She sits up and shakes her head trying to forget it all. As the thoughts, go others flash through her mind. Ichigo had walked into the bakery, it was the first time she had seen him in three years and she felt every part of her light up at seeing her childhood crush.

He had been as handsome as she remembered. Tall and masculine, his hair the same vibrant colour it always was. He looked older though, more grown up and not that teenager he once was. She had felt her cheeks flush by looking at him and her dreams about marrying him once again came to light and swept her up. That was, until Rukia walked in and took his hand. Her heart had felt shattered in her chest, broken like when he first made the decision to move away, it broke even more so when she was sent to serve them and discovered they were married and starting a life together.

Ichigo was studying at a university in Tokyo and Rukia had followed him, in pursuit of winning his heart. They were back in Karakura town for the summer holidays visiting their family and friends again. They had mentioned how they should meet up and have a coffee and have a proper catch up, but Orihime declined mentioning how she was scheduled to work most of the summer and had much to do.

So then it was then Orihime's turn to narrate what she had done at University. She had recently graduated from a Philosophy course and would be going on to work for the University as an assistant to the professor for a year whilst she sorts her life out. For now, she was working her summer to earn money to make a decent living. After that, she had been rather dazed and distracted at work, getting order slightly mixed up and there were a few broken plates. Yes today had been a rather bad day for Orihime Inoue.

Walking down the hallway of her small flat she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. After her stressful day she needed to distress and relax and what better way to do that then have a nice hot shower. Undressing and stepping into the shower she lets the hot water rid her of all the knots and tension that had built in her shoulders. Usually at times like this she could forget about anything and everything but the thoughts of Ichigo and Rukia kept appearing in her mind, over and over.

Once she had showered and dried herself she put on some fresh clothes and padded into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she saw that it was empty and sighed. Then collecting her coat, purse, keys and bag left the small flat and walked back into the cold air. It was the beginning of the winter season and the night air was nipping her nose, the cold turning it to a red colour. Pulling her hood up of her coat she hurried to the nearest supermarket. As she rounded a corner her foot slipped on some ice and she felt herself tumble to the ground.

Instead of connecting to the ground however, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and as she opened her eyes she noticed she was mere inches away from the concrete floor.

"Are you ok Orihime?" says a familiar voice. Turning her head she looks right into the eyes of Ichigo. The one person she wanted to avoid. Rukia stood behind him, a look of concern in her eye too. As Ichigo helped Orihime to stand up properly she pushed away gently.

"I'm fine thank you." And with that she hurried off as quickly as she could hoping and praying they would not follow her. In the shadows a figure watches her rush off before clicking his fingers once and disappearing into the night.

**Present**

"There will be no release for you Miss Inoue," a monotone voice says "You are my captive, _mine, _and mine alone"

She panicked at hearing the voice of the man commanding her captors. Her head ached from the blow she had received when the two …men? Were they even men? She wasn't sure but whoever they were had hit something off her head whilst she was walking home from shopping. When she woke up she found herself being dragged through a corridor and now standing in front of her captor.

Vibrant green eyes stared down at her, looking over his prey. Capturing each detail of her in his gaze. Her large grey eyes, her small pink lips, the curves of her body. He sighed in relief inwardly at having her here with him. Home.

"Please," Orihime cries "please just let me go home," tears began to form and fall down her cheeks. She was scared and he could hear the hammering of her heart.

"Like I said Miss Inoue, you are _mine,_ and I am not willing to let you go. Grimmjow, Szayel take Miss Inoue to her room please" he says and with a click of his fingers she's escorted out.

When Orihime was finally deposited at her room she was surprised to find it so well furnished as it was. The upholstery was that of red velvet and the room was filled with deep, rich colours that complimented each other nicely. The walls were decorated with photos of a gothic nature, each one rather disturbing in terms of the messages portrayed. There were no windows in this room however, only small lamps which lit the room with a harsh glow. Despite the lavishness of the room, Orihime felt extremely uncomfortable. To the right of her stood a king sized bed and the other side of the bed was a door in which she guessed a bathroom lay behind.

Behind her, she heard the door close and lock and she was left alone in this cold, harsh room she was now a captive of. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she fell to her knees curling into a ball. She wanted to go home, to be in the comfort of her own room, to feel warmth again. Silent sobs made her body shake in small convulsions as the tears turned into a river with a constant flow.

After watching Orihime being led to her room, he left the great hall and his throne and walked to his own chambers. Compared to all the other chambers and bedrooms in the castle, his was sparsely furnished. The colours dull and grey apart from the occasional black and green. The paintings on his wall however, resembled every other portrait that hung on the walls to the other rooms of the castle. Stretching out his arms and wings he yawned. It was almost midnight and soon the moon would reach its highest peak.

Around him, his tail swished in an agitated manner and he could feel the stir within him that warned him of his demon beginning to surface. A knock on the door attracted his attention and put any thoughts of his demon emerging at bay for now.

"You may enter," he states as he sits on his bed. His eyes go to the door as Grimmjow enters, his blue eyes glowing brighter with the need to release his demon into the night.

"The chicks in her room," Grimmjow says with his usual drawl. "Crying though, but she's in there."

"Thank you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replies "However, I will be expecting you to remember that she is mine, and off limits. I am also expecting you to be her protector when I am not there,"

"Sure, no problem," Grimmjow huffs, "I just don't understand why some human chick is getting so much attention from ya. I mean, it isn't like she is anything special. She's just another human." Claws find themselves around Grimmjow's neck and he is pushed up against a wall. A growls erupts from Ulquiorra as his eyes begin to glow their vibrant green. His teeth were exposed and his wings raised in a threatening manner.

"You will never talk of her in such a way. You are trash," he snarls at Grimmjow as his claws began to tighten around the blue haired man's neck. "She is not just any human, she is _mine! _And I refuse to have anyone take her away from me. Those who attempt will be killed by my hand and I will ensure it is painful. The same punishment will be delivered to you if you fail to follow my instructions and keep her safe. Do you understand, _trash?" _

Grimmjow nods slowly and as the claws around his throat retract he inhales a deep breath. With that Ulquiorra turns away and walks onto the balcony adorning the far side of his room. Looking out into the night, he raises his head towards the moon and inhales. As the clocks around the castle all strike midnight he takes off into the night, becoming one with the black of the sky. Following his king out onto the balcony Grimmjow sighs.

"Just who is this girl?" Grimmjow mutters before jumping over the balcony and running into the night.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter and I am really pleased with how much I actually wrote for the beginning, like this is my longest chapter I have probably ever wrote. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. Anyways don't forget to tell me what you think and write a review for me thanks ****J****  
>~TheBat<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again lovely readers, this is my Christmas gift to you, another chapter. This again was a challenge because I struggle sometimes to put the ideas I have into words and then typed up. But here it is. I am putting this out here before we start there will be no rape. It is one of my pet hates along with no love triangle between Grimmjow, her and Ulquiorra, Grimmjow has a different role in Orihime's life. I have as of yet not worked out an ending but have the main story line ideas worked out. If anyone has any questions about anything feel free to PM me and I will gladly discuss it with you. Anyways, sorry for the long note on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters, I just own the story line.**

The night air was cold on his face as he flew around the night sky. Unlike every other night of searching, tonight he could just fly and forget about all that. He had finally found what he had been looking for, and now he had it he was not going to let it go for anyone or anything. He had his queen, the mother to be of his children in his castle. She was his. He refused anyone who questioned that or said anything otherwise. There were of course major problems with his plan though, and he knew there would be…but he had not actually thought about the impact of them until he was now facing them.

There was a battle racing towards him, currently on the horizon but getting closer with every day. If Szayel was anywhere near accurate with his facts and figures like he claimed to be, Ulquiorra had about a month to win the heart of his queen. Although, doing so would not be easy…although with Orihime it never had been. Every time there were complications…he had noted each one this time and had begun to work in order to avoid them. Today however could not have been avoided no matter how much he meddled. He had been working on this plan for a while now, working slowly towards having his queen in his grasp.

Sighing he turns around and begins to fly back towards his castle, to his queen. Behind him the sky began to brighten, a soft glow growing over the wasteland that has become his kingdom grounds. The grey sand and dead plants go on for miles and nothing remains of what once was there. Closing his eyes he remembered the grass that once surrounded his kingdom had gleamed in the sun, the flowers that bloomed were of a wide variety and filled the air with a fragrance unlike any other. The sky had been a bright blue and the sun would shine. In spring the land would be immersed in petals and blossoms of the various trees that has been planted.

The people of his kingdom had once been happy, filling the land with smiles and laughter, songs of joy. Now there was an eerie silence, covering the land like a blanket. The houses his people once lived in were abandoned and buried beneath the sand, those remaining served him in his castle.

As he landed on his balcony he looked up to see Nelliel waiting for him. Upon seeing him she bowed, one hand across her heart. He nods and changes back to his more humane form.

"I've noticed you've found her," Nelliel says moving a strand of her teal hair out the way of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"That I have," he replies "Nothing is to be said. I do not wish to hear your sarcastic remarks nor do I wish to hear your opinions about what I should have done. Take her breakfast and then give her an hour before escorting her to my quarters."

"As you wish my Lord," Nelliel replies. With that Ulquiorra walks to his wardrobe and opens it, pulling out some clean clothes and walking into his bathroom closing the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ulquiorra," Nelliel says with a sigh. "Otherwise, this could get messy."

She opened her eyes to discover unfamiliar surroundings which made her sit up in shock and panic. Once she began to wake up more and look around the room her memories came flooding back. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and she still felt that drowsiness that accompanied the aftermath of tears. Looking down she found herself in a white nightgown that was loose enough to not cling to her curves and yet retain her dignity. She was lying in the king sized bed and the covers had been drawn over her in the night.

She held a hand to her chest scared and worried. Someone had moved her from the floor and changed her clothes. Shivering she hoped it was not one of those men who brought her to this room in the first place. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and her breathing hitched, sticking in her throat. The door to her room then opened and light from outside flooded her room. Pulling the quilt up and covering her chest she watched with wide scared eyes as a figure walked into the room.

"Good morning," says a cheery woman with teal hair. In her hands she was carrying a tray of freshly brewed tea and what appeared to be some form of breakfast.

"Who are you?" Orihime asks shaking a little as she watched the woman walk towards her.

"I'm Nelliel, I have been put in charge to be your personal maid. Grimmjow will be your body guard during your stay here," With that Nelliel gave a cheerful smile to Orihime and set the tray down next to her on the bed. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Were here to protect you and take care of you. Assist you with anything you may require."

"I want to go home," Orihime says "please," she felt her eyes begin to fill up with tears as she thought about her home, all her belongings.

"I'm afraid you cannot go home," Nelliel says "Your home is here now, but don't worry it isn't as bad as it seems." Looking down Orihime sighs trying to hold back her tears. "We healed your wrists and your head too, Szayel used more force to get you here than was planned. He's being disciplined for it though. Anyways eat up Orihime, either myself or Grimmjow will return in an hour to escort you to meet the King. Clothes are in the wardrobe." With that Nelliel left Orihime to her own devices.

Sitting in the little café Ichigo looked around waiting for Orihime, his wife Rukia sat opposite him. After seeing Orihime yesterday and how distant she had been towards them he became worried. When they were in high school she had always been rather open about everything and had felt like she could always talk to him. Now she was distant, yes he knew about her life at university but she was reserved when telling him, quieter and not like the girl he used to know. Even Rukia has noticed that Orihime was more reserved around them both.

"Oh man, where is she?" Ichigo says annoyed and crossing his arms over his chest he sits back. "She was supposed to be working today wasn't she?"

"She will be here," Rukia replies, biting her lip and becoming just as worried as Ichigo. According to the other staff Orihime was never ill and always arrived early, but it was nearing ten and her shift started half an hour ago. Making a decision Rukia calls over a waitress and asks for Orihime's address. Upon receiving it they head out, in search of their friend.

Orihime looks in the mirror, staring at her new attire. It felt weird, being dressed in something so delicate and expensive. The dress she was wearing was a long sleeved cotton white. It hugged her features but not to the point where it was tight. It was a perfect fit, the hem ending just under her knees. The black lining only added to the flawlessness the dress had. Staring she was slightly in awe, it was beautiful for such a simple dress. She had left her hair down, her hibiscus clips holding her bangs away from her face.

Her hands shook and she held them tightly trying to calm her nerves. What did this king want from her? Why was she chosen? She was terrified as well, after what she saw last night…she shivered just thinking about it. He was not human, she was sure of that much. Although Nelliel had seemed human, but then looks can be deceiving. So maybe Nelliel was a creature of some sort to? A knock on the door made Orihime turn as Nelliel entered.

"Are you ready?" she asks Orihime, who replies with a simple nod. "Then follow me." With that Nelliel leaves the room and all Orihime can really do is follow. As they walk down the hallways Orihime takes a look at her surroundings. The hallways are all the same dull grey, the floor tiled, no paintings hang on the walls and simple lights hang from the ceilings. Many servants in matching black and white uniforms walks around and Orihime knows running is futile. Someone would stop her sooner or later.

Nelliel leads Orihime into a large room that resembles that of a bedroom. Unlike her room this one was sparsely furnished and dull. A cold and gloomy feeling swept over her and she hugged her arms trying to keep warm.

"My Lord, I have brought Orihime here like you requested." Nelliel says with a bow. Looking around Orihime notices a man walk out a room she guessed was the bathroom. He was well dressed and not the creature she expected. Last night when she had seen him he had horns protruding from his head. His eyes were animalistic, the pupils slits bright green irises. His lower body had been covered in fur and his feet and hands had resembled talons. There had been two large bat wings surrounding him, creating a sinister look and a tail swishing round.

Now he was more humane. His wings, horns, fur and tail were gone. His eyes were a vibrant green, the irises normal. He had marking that made him look like he was crying. His shaggy black hair looked freshly washed. His skin pale like she remembered but more covered. He wore a tailored suit, his tie a green to match his eyes. He was breath-taking…but still a monster. No matter how much she may have found him attractive he was a monster who had kidnapped her.

"Thank you Nelliel," he says in a monotone voice that sound as cold and empty as he looks. "You are dismissed, I have business I wish to discuss with Miss Inoue." Nelliel bows and leaves the two alone in the cold room. "Please Miss Inoue, take a seat. I will not harm you." Warily she sits on the bed, the only real seat there is, her heart was hammering in her chest as he joined her on the bed.

"I understand you have many questions," he says calmly "and they will all surely be answered in time, until then I have a proposition…or rather…a demand…because I can promise you Miss Inoue this will happen in the future." She just looks at him not saying anything. "Miss Inoue, the reason I have brought you here is I have selected or rather chosen you to be my wife, and the mother to my children." Her eyes widen and her heart beat faster, she was terrified to say the least.

"No," Orihime says quietly through her panic stricken state. "I will not,"

"Do not worry Miss Inoue," he says "I will not force you into doing anything…however we will be married." Her mind was trying to process the words. He would marry her, but he would not force her to sleep with him. "I have said Miss Inoue, that is my promise to you, it will happen. Until then, I plan to use any of my free time to get to know you."

She says nothing only looking down at her hands. Unable to concentrate properly, she takes deep breaths. Looking up she saw that he was staring at her waiting on a reply to some question she did not hear. He sighs and stands up moving closer to her, she tries to move away and closes her eyes as he leans down and plants a small kiss on her head.

"Grimmjow, will return you to your room for now, I will see you at dinner tonight Miss Inoue," he says as he walks to stand on his balcony. She looks at his back before a hand touches her shoulder, jumping she turns to see Grimmjow standing there. He too was more humane looking. Standing up she follows him back to her own room, her tears beginning to fall. By the time they reach her room she's sobbing heavily.

"Hey, you okay?" Grimmjow asks turning to look at her. She was shaking in violent fits of tears. Walking over, he embraces her in a hug…humans, they often needed things like hugs to reassure them. Instead of being pushed away like he thought, she hugged back, her tears staining his shirt.

"I want to go home!" she cries.

"Look, I'm not good with advice," Grimmjow says "but it isn't too bad here, I used to think a lot like you, I was in fact a lot like you." Orihime looks up at him confused and he leads her to sit on the couch. Sighing Grimmjow begins to speak.

"I was born nearly two hundred years ago, was eighteen going on nineteen, I had a good life. I was human believe it or not. Then everything went downhill, there was a fire in which I lost everything, my family, my fiancé, I had nothing left. I was alone, until Nelliel showed up, she was beautiful, and she still is. She took me away from my life of poverty and brought me here, similar to what happened with you…although there was no force…sorry about that…anyways, she told me I was her mate."

"Mate?" Orihime asks confused.

"Every demon has a mate, someone destined to be with them I guess. Once they find their mate, they do everything in their power to keep them safe and near them. There's usually a process to complete, the demon needs to first find their mate, mark their mate, so something like a bite typically on their neck. The final step to the process is consummating and the unmarked mate will be marked during the consummation." At this point Orihime's face went bright red. "Anyways I didn't like Nelliel that way for a while….i grew to love her and she to me, I let her change me and I have not regretted it.

"I mean sure she drives me mad, crazy even at times…but she's my woman. She's my mate," Orihime looks down at her hands.

"I don't think that will ever happen with me," Orihime mutters, so quiet Grimmjow was not sure he had heard her correctly.

"It will," he replies just a quietly "Ulquiorra might seem all cold and horrible, but get to know him, he is not that bad a guy…although don't tell him I said that. I try and appear as if I think he is a pain in the ass. Cheer up Orihime, just try, he's apparently been through a great loss before, and by even talking to you he's trying."

Orihime nods with a small sigh, maybe he was misunderstood.

"I'll try," Orihime says. "I mean…what have I got to lose?"

Ichigo arrived with Rukia at Orihime's apartment and knocked. After no one opened the door they exchanged a look.

"Orihime?" Ichigo calls "Are you home?" he knocks again louder this time. To their left a woman walks out.

"She isn't home," the woman says "she didn't return from shopping last night."

"Um…thank you," Ichigo says before looking at Rukia "Where could she be?"

"I don't know," Rukia replies "but I have a bad feeling about this" Looking up Ichigo's eyes then widened. There on the roof of Orihime's apartment was a she demon.

"Rukia," Ichigo calls as the she demon disappears.

"I saw it," Rukia replies "It would appear that the demons have Orihime…."

"Then we have to get her back,"

**A/N: So there we are, chapter two finished and longer than the first. I hope you all enjoyed and will have a Merry Christmas. Remember if there are any questions you have feel free to PM me ****J****  
>~TheBat<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again lovely readers, so I was told in a review they did not understand the role of Ichigo and Rukia, I will be honest in saying their role has been unclear but all will become clear hopefully in the next few chapters. The flashback was to learn a little but about Orihime's life. As well as introduce Ichigo and Rukia because they will become an important part like I've said. Remember feel free to PM me at any time asking any questions. Also I've worked out a way that will hopefully make jumps better as I was told I needed to improve on that too.**

**In Las Noches**

Orihime was pacing back and forth, bored. After Grimmjow had left her a little over an hour ago she had decided clearly that Ulquiorra was just misunderstood. For now she was trying to find something to do. Humming a tune she looked out the sole window that occupied her room. Outside she could see a crescent moon however, this moon was different, eerier than the one she was used to seeing in the sky. It gave her shivers as she looked at it. Turning away she went back to pacing and humming a tune letting her mind wander over all the possibilities of what was to come in the future. Sighing into the room she lay on the bed and closed her eyes.

**Karakura Town:**

Ichigo followed Rukia down an all too familiar path. As they rounded another corner he saw the sweet shop that the former soul reaper Urahara Kisuke lived in. It had been years since Ichigo had visited but it was clear that nothing had changed. Walking forward Ichigo felt a strange sense of Déjà vu as he approached the building. Before he had moved away with Rukia he had often came to Kisuke for help with a case involving demons.

"My, this is a surprise," Kisuke says as he leans on the doorframe of the shop. "What brings you two back to my humble abode."

"We need your help," Ichigo says bluntly.

"Well a hello would have been nice but if you insist. I suggest you come in to talk about this matter," They follow Kisuke into the back room where tea is poured for them and they gather around a table. Definitely like old times, Ichigo thought with a small ping of sadness for the life he had walked away from. Yet here he was ready to go back to the world he had turned his back on. Orihime needed him though. He would not let her down.

Orihime. He had known her since she was little, living with her brother in the same apartment she is in today. She looks more mature these days but still has the same childish innocence in her eyes. It wasn't until after he had moved away he discovered she had loved him, but by then it was too late. He loved Rukia and besides she was more of his little sister anyways. Still her rejection at not wanting to stay and catch up properly, at distancing herself from them both had stung. Even thinking about it, Ichigo felt the sting.

After taking a sip of coffee and an awkward silence enveloped the trio.

"So," Kisuke began as he observed the couple before him. To say he was surprised was an understatement. The last time he had seen Ichigo he had turned his back on the life of being a soul reaper. Of protecting Karakura from the demonic forces that attacked and now here he was, once again asking for help. A bad feeling had crept up on Kisuke as he looked at the two trying to decipher why they want his help. "What can I help you two with?"

"We think Orihime has been kidnapped by a demon," Rukia states and explains what has happened and what they saw.

"Hmm," Kisuke said and neither Ichigo nor Rukia failed to see the look that had appeared in his eyes. The look was filled with regret, pain, sadness and what looked to be guilt. "I'm afraid I cannot help you or to be blunt and truthful I will _not _help you. My suggestion is you continue with your lives. You've been away for a while, Orihime has gotten on with her life. Whatever is happening here she is already aware and conscious of making her own choices."

"Yes but," Ichigo starts to say.

"She is not a child anymore Ichigo, she is a grown woman. I think it's time you remembered that alongside it was you who turned your back on Karakura. The soul reapers in charge of this area will no doubt look into the case but I will be of no assistance."

Ichigo glared at the man who maintained his posture and his gaze. Finally Ichigo got up and stormed out, to then be followed by an equally annoyed Rukia. She has been quiet throughout the encounter, trying to figure out what was wrong with Kisuke. There had definitely been something wrong.

"If he won't help us then I'm sure the soul society will," Ichigo mutters and Rukia nods her head in agreement.

Kisuke watched the two walk away from his shop and sighs. Closing the door he walks to clean up.

"Someone looks troubled," teased an all too familiar voice. Smirking softly he walked past Yoruichi and put the cups into the sink before turning to face her. She smiled playfully at him and although her presence usually cheered up his demeanour he knew that today his mind would be troubled and elsewhere.

"It would appear that Ulquiorra has taken Orihime," Kisuke says and she loses the smile.

"Do the soul society know?" She asks her voice full of fear and concern for the red headed girl.

"Not yet, but Ichigo and Rukia no doubt will raise this topic up with them." He replies grimacing at the memories that began to flood his mind. "I refused to help them, I thought I was doing the right thing but the more I reflect on that the more I feel as if I am doing the wrong thing all over again. I cannot see a repeat in events happen again. This time there will be no doing over, no repeats. This time it is infinite."

"Kisuke," she says getting his attention. "We will make sure that history does not repeat itself. I'll alert Soi-fon of the movement against Ulquiorra and ensure that she help to post pone the soul society for as long as possible. I too will help in that task. You my genius friend will need to think of a real plan in the meantime."

Looking into her eyes he nodded. He trusted her with every fibre in his very being. She was his fiancé and his best friend. They had seen it all together and she would not sit back and watch as the very thing that tore at his soul and the guilt that ate at his subconscious become worse and increase by history repeating itself. The fates had been all too often meddled in and she would ensure that this time there would be no interruptions. She kisses him softly before disappearing leaving Kisuke alone with his thoughts.

**Back in Las Noches**

Ulquiorra was preparing himself for dinner. Night was approaching and his true form was revealed. Yet just because he resembled a large animal did not mean he would not act humane. Finding a tux that had been altered so many years ago for him to wear when in his release form he began to put it on. The day had dragged, having so much work to do when his mind was solely focused on Orihime had been difficult to say the least. She was his sole purpose, the reason behind everything. If he messed up this was it. The end. As he reviewed over his words from earlier he felt slightly guilty. His words had been harsh and demanding, yet they had to be said. He was only partially telling the truth with those words. She would be his wife and would bear his children, but they were only part of the reason she was here.

A presence alerted him he was not alone and turning his head he saw the purple haired soul reaper. He growled baring his teeth to her, his eyes glowing their bright green.

"Relax," she said "I'm not here to harm you nor am I to harm Orihime." Her words sent a panic through him as he thought of her, all alone in her room. Vulnerable. "She's safe, still in her room, but the soul society will be on their way soon. I and my associates will be delaying them for as long as we can."

He relaxed his position as he watched the woman. Her eyes told him she was being honest and her words were the truth. Closing his eyes he nodded, remembering the help they had attempted so long ago. They had failed…but she was trying to help him ensure that nothing would happen this time to make them admit they had failed.

"I trust you have a plan?" he asks her opening his eyes.

"Kisuke is working on one as we speak. Until then you need to gain her trust. Ensure she feels comfortable around you. All we can hope is that this time were successful." He nods growling in frustration. If he wasn't careful he could lose her.

Orihime was awoken by Grimmjow late into the evening. She frowned thinking of how she must have dozed off some time in the afternoon. She had only lay down for something to do.

"I've been told you've been invited for an evening meal with Ulquiorra," Grimmjow says. She nods yawning. "How are you feeling princess?" She nods her okay as she gets up and looks for something to change into that didn't smell sweaty from sleep. Pulling out a simple white dress she went and changed in her bathroom. The dress was strapless and went to her ankles. The simplicity and softness made her smile. It really was beautiful. Walking back into the bedroom she goes and brushes her hair putting it into a ponytail before going over to Grimmjow.

He smiles and gave her a gentle hug before leading her through the never ending corridors.

"Grimmjow," she asks as she looks at his demonic form. "What animal do you represent?"

"A panther," he replies looking back "I'm a wild cat at heart and therefore my release form or a demonic form as some call it represents a panther."

"Oh," she says before chuckling to herself. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow at her and she shakes her head. "I was just thinking about high school musical and the wild cats in that."

"A musical about cats in high school," he smirked "I'll have to check that out," Orihime laughs out loud and has to stop to try and regain her composure. Grimmjow looks confused and when she finally manages to compose herself she shrugs it off deciding it would be funnier to see him find out the film was not actually about cats. They finally reached a door in which Grimmjow knocked upon and a voice from inside called 'enter.' Walking in Orihime gasped.

The room was covered in small candles illuminating the room. A small table occupied the space on the balcony overlooking the vast wasteland. Flower petals covered the table and a single candle sat in the middle. She smiled at the beauty of the room. Upon the ceiling was a projection of tiny stars, glowing in colours of purple, deep blues and hot pinks. Her eyes glowed and shone with the wonder she was seeing before her. A hand wrapped around her waist and spun her around before taking her hand and gently guiding her into a waltz, still giving her time to pull back.

Orihime simply smiled at Ulquiorra as music began to play softly in the background.

"This is amazing," she said to him smiling a smile that reached her eyes and above.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied "I do try my best. Miss Inoue I believe I may have upset you earlier with my words. I may have been too harsh, however I stand by my promise. I am not a human. I'm a demon, I can be over protective, bossy and very possessive. I am very attracted to you and the idea that another may claim you for themselves…well that will not be allowed to happen. I want you for myself Miss Inoue…and I will wait however long it may take you to accept that fact and accept me."

"At least you're honest," she says "I decided in my room to try and make an effort to at least get to know you…but I expect you to make the same effort back." He nods understanding. He owed her that much too.

"Very well Miss Inoue," he says "from now on we will have meals together, and during certain times in the day we will meet and get to know each other. I will ensure that I make every effort to be civil towards you. For now, let us eat." She smiles softly as he leads her to the small table, where the food awaits.

The meal was simple and went well, during which she discovered that Ulquiorra loved the colour green, there was no specific shade of green but he enjoyed the colour. She also discovered he liked bats and that was why his demonic form resembled one. Every tiny little fact or detail he would give her about his life she would herself fascinated. Then it had been his turn to ask her the questions. She had answered truthfully and his eyes had shown a hidden spark, some motion that there was life in what she had presumed had been an emotionless and heartless demon.

Before leaving to her room he took her for one more dance, inhaling her scent, memorising it and letting his walls down. Then he escorted her back to her room, kissing her cheek as he left. Smiling inwardly he made his way back to his room. Lying on his bed he looked at the ceiling.

"Soon," he whispered. Soon she would be his, and everything would be as it should be. Back to normal. Closing his eyes he drifted into the deepest sleep he has had in years.

**A/N: So here we are, finally. I feel like this chapter was a bit tougher and I had to keep going back. I've had some issues arise in my life that has caused me to become behind in coursework so I might not be updating for a while. I will try though x**

**~TheBat ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back guys. I've been through a little bit of hell these past few weeks. Like, I have so much going on. Yet here I am, I just want to thank all those who favourites/followed/reviewed this story. It means so much, and I do take into account the feedback I'm given. I was told to work on my grammar a little more so I will be aiming to work on that for you all. Thank you all so much again. Anyways this chapter was a little bit tougher mainly because of the beginning. But, on with the show**

**Las Noches**

_Her moans echoed across the room as their bodies moved in sync. He was slick with sweat and so was she. He kisses her neck and she moans again. Her auburn hair spread out on the pillow and her cheeks stained in a rosy blush. She was beautiful. Stunning and all his. He would make sure of it. As they began to race towards their finish, towards their climaxes he kisses her neck again settling on one spot. His fangs began to grow and as she cried his name in ecstasy he bit into her supple flesh. _

"Hime," he calls as he sits up with a start. Sweat clings to his body as he takes deep breaths. It was just a dream. Nothing more than that. Groaning he holds his head. It had been years since he had dreamed about her. Especially like that. He missed her, every day. He could still remember the day she had told him. She had been so nervous, until he had smiled and hugged her, spinning her round and round. The smile had made her whole essence glow and the love she had held in her eyes made him feel so special. He had never been more proud or happy to have her as his queen.

Now she was gone. No longer around, _they_ had ruined it all. If they hadn't got involved. If they hadn't of tried their stupid ideas she would still be here with him. He had lost his wife, queen and child all in a matter of weeks. That had all changed when he found Orihime, she was perfect. She could supply him with his family again. She was the cure, the missing piece. He didn't feel love towards her yet, but he was sure that one day he would. Soon, he would have her as his, she would fall for him. That was to be inevitable. Soon he would be a father and he was not going to mess up this time.

Walking into the bathroom he turned the shower on and made sure the water was cold. He had gotten worked up after that dream and the thoughts of her. She never failed to excite him, she was all too tempting. Sighing he concentrates on the water and the day ahead of him. He needed to keep wooing Orihime, he needed her full trust. Last night had went well and he was confident that she would fall for him soon. He would keep working towards her falling for him. That was his goal.

Stepping out the shower he walked towards the door and opened it. Once in his room he pulls on his normal clothes and looked in the mirror. He looked like a normal human, no wings, tail or horn. It was only at night his demonic form would appear and show. The night time was a time where demons would be at their full strength. Looking away from the mirror he turned his attention to the door where a knocking noise was resounding from.

"Enter," he says. Nelliel walks in, her usual smile gone.

"Intruders," she says. "Szayel has them held captive in the hall. We believe it's them…. From all those years ago…"

A cold and twisted smirk enters his face. One that she had only ever seen once before.

"Excellent. I will personally see to them myself." He says before walking past her.

**In The Soul Society**

"How much longer is it going to take dammit?" Ichigo yells slamming his fist onto the ground.

"Relax," Rukia replies "The captains will help us. I mean I've never seen them so agitated once we mentioned our case."

"Hm," Ichigo says crossing his arms over his chest.

The door to the head captain's office opens and two guards walk out indicating for the two of them to go inside. Getting up the pair walk through the doors before they close behind them. Ahead of them and directly in the centre was the head captain. An old man whom Ichigo had never really enjoyed the company of, but he was powerful. On either side stood the captains of the thirteen courts.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchki you both requested our audience." The head captain says "We heard your story and we have reached a verdict. We will be taking action, we will help you in saving your friend Orihime Inoue."

"Thank you sir," Rukia says.

"You are dismissed." He tells them. "We will notify you when we decide to strike. Until then I suggest you begin training. The demons we will be dealing with are extremely powerful." Nodding both Ichigo and Rukia leave.

"Well," Rukia says "Looks like we will be training." Ichigo nods.

_Hold on Orihime, _he thinks, _were coming to save you._

After watching Ichigo and Rukia leave and waiting for the doors to close the head captain turned towards the group of captains and lieutenant's in the room.

"I believe many of you do not approve of my decision." He says addressing them.

"No, were not," Captain Ukitake says "After the last time I think I speak for many of us we do not want a repeat. Who are we to pl-"

"Enough!" the head captain says interrupting him. "This time we will ensure there is not a repeat. If we can resolve this issue before it gets out of control."

"Excuse me sir," Renji asks carefully. "What…what occurred last time."

"That is none of your concern Lieutenant Abarai. All those who refuse to carry out the plan will be placed under arrest and kept in holding cells until the mission is over."

"And what may I ask will we do about the demon in question." Captain Mayuri says.

"He will be eliminated."

**In Las Noches**

Orihime woke up with a feeling of joy. She felt happy and relaxed. Refreshed and better than she felt in a while. Smiling to herself, she goes to have a shower and reflect on last night. It had been a lot better than she had expected. He was nicer than she was expecting even after deciding to make more of an effort. Maybe, her life wouldn't be as bad staying here. She didn't really enjoy her life back home. It had become rather dull and boring, doing the same old thing over and over.

After the death of her brother she had become really lonely. The silence that sometimes enveloped her flat would create shivers down her spine. She missed her brother a lot. He had been the reason she done anything, the constant faith he had in her. Before he died they had argued, one she now regretted terribly and her heart ache at the thought of their fight. How she hated herself for saying all those mean things to him. She hated herself, the look on his face when she had said those spiteful words. It hurt her heart to think about it.

Stepping out the shower, she put on some black shorts and a white top she had found in the drawers to her room. Next she went about drying her hair before brushing it into a ponytail. Putting her hair clips into place she checked herself in the mirror. She looked fine, a little glow on her skin and her eyes sparkled a little. Was it possible she was happy here? She shrugged it off not wanting to dwell on those facts quite yet. For now, taking each day as it came seemed like the best way to go.

Deciding she didn't want to spend all day stuck in her room until she was summoned, she went to the door and opened it before walking out.

"Orihime?" says a surprised voice and turning her head to the side, Orihime saw Nelliel walking towards her. "Is there anything you need?"

"I just felt like a walk, stretch my legs." Orihime replies.

"Is your room not of adequate space?" Nelliel asks again her eyes holding a secret and it was clear to the Orihime that Nelliel was worried about the secret getting out.

"No, my room's lovely. Only, I thought I could maybe look around this place…if it's to be my new home…"

Understanding dawns on Nelliel's face and she smiles at the girl.

"Of course, how silly. No one's shown you around yet. Well, I will take great pleasure in escorting you." With that Nelliel took Orihime's arm in hers and led her down the corridor. All the corridors looked pretty much the same. All plain and grey or white. No paintings or photographs hung from the walls which confused Orihime. Didn't people usually decorate the walls with things like that? Yet there was none here. Whilst they walked Nelliel told her of the history behind certain parts of the castle, explaining how it was that Ulquiorra came to the throne.

"He was born into it," she says to Orihime. "His father and mother had been the rulers before him and they did a wonderful job. When Ulquiorra was finally old enough to have the crown his father gave him it. His mother wasn't very…affectionate towards him and at times seemed to despise him. Yet his father cared, he was the one who was always there for Ulquiorra. His father had been also been born into royalty but Ulquiorra's mother was a simple human from the village that used to reside near the castle.

"Anyways, Ulquiorra's father told Ulquiorra everything he needed to know about being a ruler and also told him he would soon have to take a mate. A king is more powerful with a queen by their side. So Ulquiorra looked and looked. He searched for ages but no one really appealed to him. When Ulquiorra was crowned the king he did not have a mate or a queen. Yet he was more powerful than his father. The kingdom did well with him as their ruler for a while and eventually he found his queen."

"He did?" Orihime asks wondering where his queen was and why she was here then. Nelliel's eyes widened as if she realised she had let something slip she shouldn't have.

"Er…yes, but she passed away so many years ago now. So very many." There was a soft tenderness in Nelliel's voice and Orihime could tell that the demoness cared very much for the former queen. "Without the queen and his mate, the kingdom began dying, Ulquiorra had lost his parents only a year before his mate and queen. That is why the kingdom is in decay and ruins now. Why there is no real life and it is dull. When the queen died she took all the life with her…but enough about that. Why don't I show you the library?"

Orihime nodded lost in her own thoughts. There was so much going on in her head for her to understand. She felt so conflicted and troubled. Not knowing what to trust anymore. Why was she really here? If he had a mate why was he wanting another….didn't Grimmjow say that a mate was the one who was destined to be with that person forever? So why was Ulquiorra looking to replace her. She had to find out.

As Nelliel walked ahead of her chatting on and on about the library Orihime snuck off in search of Ulquiorra. Upon hearing voices she begins to follow and recognises Ulquiorra's amongst then. Walking closer to the door she hears more voice and recognises Grimmjow's amongst them, however, there are two she cannot place. The door to the main hall had a small gap through which Orihime watched.

Being pinned on the knees by Grimmjow were two people wearing black hakamas opposite to the style Ulquiorra had for everyone around Las Noches. The faces of the two kneeling were contorted in fear and even from the distance she was Orihime could see them visibly shaking.

"Please," one of the men cried "let us go, we didn't do anything."

"LIARS," Ulquiorra roared his voice echoing in the hall and out along the corridors. "It is because of you she died. It is your FAULT! You murdered her!"

"N…no," the other says "we were just following order to retrieve her. We didn't kill her."

"ENOUGH," Ulquiorra growls out glaring at them. "You showed her no mercy. None and now I won't show you any." With that he walked towards them as Grimmjow hauled them onto their feet. Smirking an eerie and sinister smile Orihime shivered yet continued to watch. She had a bad feeling though, one that screamed at her to look away, like she knew what was going to happen yet her eyes remained fixated on what was occurring before her.

Ulquiorra pulls his right arm back before shoving it forward and through one of the men's chests. Blood spurted out and stained his white outfit and he began to slowly retract his heart. The man who had a gaping hole in his chest gasped his eyes lifeless and Orihime noted that Ulquiorra held a heart in his hand and then crushed it. Blood dripped onto the floor as the man's body fell, limp and bleeding heavily. Feeling sick Orihime begged herself to turn away but found she was paralysed in fear.

Ulquiorra turned to the other man and placed his hands either side of his head before yanking it sharply to the left breaking the neck then ripping it clean off. Never before had Orihime seen so much crimson. She felt utterly sick and horrified at what she had just witnessed. How could she have ever thought Ulquiorra was a good guy? He was a monster. A cold blooded killing machine. Closing her eyes at last she took off in a run heading back to her room and flinging herself onto the bed. Her pillow became soaked with tears as the images of what she just witnessed played over and over in her head.

**A/N: There it is guys, the fourth part. I was told maybe Orihime should like not submit as easily as she did last chapter and thought this was a good way to bring out her defiant side. I will try and update a bit quicker next time, but I have lots of coursework to catch up on due to circumstances that happened the beginning of the New Year. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please remember review/follow/favourite. If there are questions you have remember you can PM me and I do take in what you guys think and try to improve on that so thanks. Until next time**

**~TheBat **


End file.
